Gas cook-tops are valued by homeowners for their superior ability to quickly and precisely control the level of heat. Unfortunately gas levels for cook-tops are typically controlled mechanically by the use of manual rotary valves. This mechanical solution limits the features available to consumers.
Capacitive Touch (Glass) interfaces are becoming very popular with consumers. Such a user interface is only available with electronic controls. By incorporating electronic controls, these interfaces can provide desirable safety features, such as a child safe burner lockout, which consumers have come to expect.
Unfortunately, such safety features are expensive and difficult to accomplish with mechanical controls, which current gas cook tops require to control the flame. Such puts the gas cook top at a competitive disadvantage compared with electric cook tops that can use the capacitive touch interfaces.
There exists, therefore, a need in the art for a gas cook top that incorporates the capacitive touch interface.
Embodiments of the present invention provide such a gas cook top. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.